1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to a method and an apparatus for displaying. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display method and a display apparatus for adjusting a display state of an image according to a motion input on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of methods for performing a zoom function in a touch screen includes a user tapping on the touch screen twice to execute the zoom-in function and keeping the touch on the touch screen to execute the zoom-out function. The zoom function in a multi-touch interface is carried out by moving a finger along the touch screen or by using a particular button added to the screen or a widget. Conventional arts describe the zoom function control based on a touch motion with two fingers or based on an icon.
Devices using the touch screen may provide an interface, such as a wheel-type interface, with the motion input on the screen as shown in FIG. 1, to perform the zoom function using the motion input on the screen or the wheel interface. According to the rolling direction of the wheel-type motion drawn on the screen, the zoom-in function or the zoom-out function is selected.
However, since the conventional methods are limited by the screen size, a user experiences inconvenience when a button is added to the screen. As such, it is not always feasible to execute the zoom function using the additional button. The zoom function using the additional widget requires adding the widget and accordingly requires additional steps to enter the zoom function mode.
Thus, for the zoom function in the multi-touch screen, it is necessary to reduce or enlarge the image to a scale limited by the screen size for a single step because the screen size is limited. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the zoom-out function requires a motion input, the scale of which is limited to a particular length a, and the zoom-in function requires a motion input, the scale of which is limited to a particular length b. The problem is that the finger size and the capability of one finger of a particular person may be unsuitable for such zoom functions.
In the zoom function using the wheel-type motion, disadvantageously, the selection of the zoom-in function or the zoom-out function is determined by a rolling direction of the wheel-type motion. For example, when the counterclockwise wheel-type motion is input, the zoom-out function is selected. When the clockwise wheel-type motion is input, the zoom-in function is input as shown in FIG. 1. Namely, the clockwise motion executes the zoom-in function to enlarge the image, and the counterclockwise motion executes the zoom-out function to reduce the image. Alternatively, the counterclockwise motion may select the zoom-in function and the clockwise motion may select the zoom-out function to reduce the image.
In this regard, to execute the zoom-in or zoom-out function, users need to remember the clockwise or counterclockwise rolling direction of the motion.